


my friend, my lover

by ShapeShifterAtPoesMasquerade



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeShifterAtPoesMasquerade/pseuds/ShapeShifterAtPoesMasquerade
Summary: Everything about the boy next to him made him get a fluttery sensation in his stomach, and Jisung didn’t want to shake it off. Well, he couldn’t, he tried so many times, but the look in Changbin’s eyes and his laugh made it so hard for Jisung to stop looking at his best friend like he was the only thing that mattered in the world.OR, the one where Han Jisung has a crush on his best friend, Seo Changbin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	my friend, my lover

Han Jisung was proud to say that, for probably the first time in his six years attending SFP Boarding School, he was the first one to arrive at the library on a Saturday morning. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t try to on the other days but his room was on the other side of the boy's dormitory wing and, to be honest, Jisung didn’t feel like running.

After taking a seat at the furthest table possible, he waited for his friends with a grin on his face and a full speech on his head to brag about his grand achievement. He was always late and, because of that, he was always scolded for being, quote, lazy and uninterested in his grades, end quote.

But today, oh, Jisung was ready! His history book was out, his notebook was open and his pen was on the table ready to be chewed on whenever he was trying to concentrate. Jisung was hyped and it wasn’t even 9 am.

“You’re here already?” he heard. Lee Minho was standing behind him staring with narrow eyes, in a complete confusing state. 

“That’s right!” Jisung exclaimed, a proud smile growing on his face. 

“Odd… Did you get in trouble again?” The other asked while continuing his job and putting away the books he had on the cart on the top right shelf.

“Not at all, hyung. Just wanted to get here on time.”

Minho chuckled at his response, whispering a small “sure”, and walked away with his cart.

After a while, the hype started to die off and he started to get bored, doodling all over his book and yawning from time to time. Minho was working so he couldn’t talk with him. He tried to text his friends to ask where they were but remember that it wouldn’t be so funny to see their faces if they already knew he was there waiting. And, worst of it all, he forgot his earphones in his room, which meant no music to entertain poor Han Jisung.

He sighed. His internal battery was running out and it was barely passed 9 am.

The familiar ringing of the old church’s bell not far from school, made Jisung wake up from his sleepy thoughts and as he did his eyes stopped at the library’s door. 

Seo Changbin was stepping inside, and the dim sunlight of that winter morning, provided by the glass window beside him, blinded Jisung to everything except the angel at the door.

Jisung admired as the black-haired boy took off his mask to greet Minho with a smile, the smile that he could see a million times a day and still can't get enough of. 

His gaze dropped from the boy’s soft smile to his strong arms, where he’d often imagine himself being held passionately by his hyung. He loved the duality between the way that Changbin looked like and the way he was inside. His tough appearance and his soft heart made Jisung's heart beat faster every time he saw him.

Lost again in his thoughts, Jisung didn’t see Minho pointing in his direction nor did he see the boy he so deeply longed for coming his way.

“Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming! It can’t be true!” Changbin let out a dramatic gasp, hands coming up to cover his mouth, “Han Jisung? Han Jisung here on time?” A hesitant finger poked Jisung’s cheek as if making sure he was real, making the younger crinkle his nose in clearly fake disgust.

Changbin laughed, letting go of the theatrical surprise over his dongsaeng’s strange earliness, and sitting down next to him. Only then, when he finally took his eyes off Changbin, did he realise that behind him was Bang Chan, who was looking at Jisung with a smile on his face.

“You finally decided to listen to me and get up when your alarm rings.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. The speech he had so carefully prepared to shove in his friends' faces faded from his memory, now filled, once again, with thoughts of Changbin. 

Maybe he should organise his mind a little better. Buy a small racking shelf, fill boxes with thoughts he might need for later and put it all in a corner of his mind. Then he would let his imagination run wild with dreams of him with his beloved boy. If only he wasn’t so messy.

“History test coming up, Sungie?” Changbin asked, looking around to see if he could spot Minho as Chan carefully threw a pack of chocolate cookies he had hidden in his jacket on the table. 

“Yeah… On Monday...” Jisung sighed. “I gotta score this one, for real this time.”

Jisung had to admit, for someone who wanted to go down in history, that subject was just not for him. Not for lack of studying, don’t get him wrong, he just wasn’t able to remember all of those dates and names and oh my god history class drove him insane. 

“Don’t worry, I told you I would help you and I’ll!” Chan said.

"Thank you hyung," Jisung smiled fondly at his hyung. “Where shall we start?”

While Chan explained the economical structure of some western countries and how it affects the Asian market Jisung started to space out. His hyung’s voice mixed with the chatting from the students outside and the old radiator’s noise were background noise and Jisung could hear the boy next to him humming a melody under his breath, something that Chagbin did quite often. Jisung’s little piece of heaven on earth was his hyung cute mannerisms.

The study session continued with Chan explaining and helping Jisung organizing his notes, whilst the youngest tried _ his very best _to focus. 

After a couple of hours and a few smuggle cookies later, Chan excused himself, saying he needed to meet up with this roommate before lunch but encouraged Jisung to keep studying, assuring him that he was working well. And with that, the two boys were left alone.

From the corner of his eye, Jisung took a look at Changbin. The boy was listening to music, humming along with pencil in between his teeth; his brows would frown from time to time when he was thinking hard about what he was going to write next on his little notepad; his lips would turn into a small smile when he reviewed what he had written.

Everything about the boy next to him made him get a fluttery sensation in his stomach, and Jisung didn’t want to shake it off. Well, he couldn’t, he tried so many times, but the look in Changbin’s eyes and his laugh made it so hard for Jisung to stop looking at his best friend like he was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Was it wrong for Jisung to be head over heels for his best friend? His childhood best friend! The person that took him under his wing when Jisung first arrived at SFP, that made him feel welcomed and didn’t let him get caught when he tried to bring snacks from the cafeteria to his room. Back when Jisung wasn’t as easy-going as he’s now, Changbin was the one that brought him out of his shell. He was who he was, _ because of _ Changbin, and _ for _ Changbin.

Soon enough Jisung came to the realization that daydreaming was a dangerous thing because 1) it means your attention drifted and now you’re not doing what’s important and 2) sometimes when you snap back to reality, you realize you’re staring at your best friend (read: crush) and that he’s chuckling. 

“Are we back to planet earth, Sungie?”

“Sorry hyung, I’m just so bored!”

“Well,” Changbin readjusted his watch, “it’s already 11:50, do you want to stop for now? We can leave this in your room and then end out to the cafeteria.”

Jisung happily nodded, finally freed from studying for now, and both boys gathered their things and left the library after saying goodbye to Minho.

When they got to Jisung’s room, his roommate was no longer there and when they walked inside, the youngest heard the old bell ring again. Suddenly, a wave of courage washed over Jisung.

“Chang,-”

“Ji-,”

He turned around and Changbin was staring at him

“Yeah, hyung?”

“No no, you go first,” Jisung noticed Changbin looked nervous and... _ shy? _Why would Chagbin be shy around Jisung?

“It’s stupid…” he whispered. Because it was! 

Changbin got closer and placed his hand on Jisung’s shoulder, ensuring him that everything was alright.

“This is stupid and you’re probably going to hate me and believe me I completely understand if you do! But it’s been so long hyung, and my heart hurts and I feel like I’m going to explode if I don’t tell you how I feel,”

“Jisung, I-” 

“Please,” Jisung gently pushed him against the door and kept his hand on Changbin’s chest to hold him in place - even though the older was way stronger than him.- “Let me finish,”

Changbin nodded and Jisung inhaled deeply, gathering as much air and courage as he could.

“I like you, Changbin-hyung,” he said looking at the other’s eyes.

“I like you too, Jisung.”

“No hyung, I _ like _ you!” he repeated.

“Jisung,” 

“Listen, I think you need I’m crazy right now but I-”

Changbin covered his mouth with his hand and grabbed Jisung’s face with his other hand and brought him closer to his face.

“I _ like _ you,” It was Changbin’s turn to repeat himself, and without Jisung noticing Changbin’s hand was replaced by his lips for a quick kiss. “A lot.”

Jisung was shocked, eyes wide open in surprise. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, he was malfunctioning. And his crush was still standing in front of him, smiling, with his hands on each side of Jisung’s face.

“Can I kiss you again?” Changbin asked, to which Jisung shyly nodded.

Their lips brushed against each other and then they closed the gap between them. As Jisung pulled his hyung closer by his waist, the older traced his tongue over his lips asking Jisung to deepen their kiss. Their bodies leaned close against one another and Jisung would giggle whenever their teeth awkwardly clack together.

Changbin was so gentle, his lips were so soft and Jisung was certain he never wanted to stop kissing him.

They only pulled away when Jisung started feeling out of breath, though they didn’t move. Changbin hid his face on Jisung’s shoulder and the younger held him tight, afraid that if he let him go Changbin would run away.

“I _ really _ like you.”

“I like you too,” Changbin giggled, now looking at Jisung’s blushing face. 

Jisung leaned in for another kiss and the old bell rang.

And he snapped out of it.

“Jisung, you keep spacing out, that’s why you never know what’s being said in class!” He turned around and Changbin was walking in his room. “This room is a mess, don’t let Chan walk in here.”

He was just daydreaming again.


End file.
